1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a restraining device and more particularly to a comfortable yet effective restraining device for spinal taps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the practice of medicine, it is often desirable to have the patient immobile so that he is not harmed during a dangerous procedure. One method of immobilization that is commonly used is a restraint, that is, an immovable object to which the patient is strapped or otherwise connected. Many forms of restraints have been designed for various types of procedures. Their design depends largely on the type of movement which must be prevented and the parts of the body involved.
One procedure that is somewhat dangerous to the patient is the spinal tap. A needle must be inserted between two vertebra in the lumbar region of the back in order to withdraw spinal fluid from the spinal canal. Once the needle is inserted, any movement by the patient could cause the needle to come into contact with the spinal cord and cause serious and perhaps irreparable damage to the patient.
When this procedure must be used on small children, the danger is even more prevalent. Being frightened by the unfamiliar environment and unable to understand the nature of the procedure, the child will often squirm or fight to get away. In addition to this movement, there also occur involuntary reactions to pain just as in an adult patient.
In order to prevent any movement during the procedure, the patient, especially if a child, is physically held down by nurses or other medical personnel. If the patient is fighting the procedure, a great deal of force may be necessary in order to hold him immobile. The patient is then uncomfortable and if small runs the risk of damage from the forceful holding.
Various forms of restraints have been designed for use in spinal surgery or other spinal procedures. Examples of these are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,223,670, 4,391,438 and 3,829,079. Other restraints such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,736 may be used for restraining other parts of the body. However these and other similar restraints suffer from the problems of being expensive, difficult to operate, not adjustable and uncomfortable for the patient.